Edges of Thedas
by Kirizai
Summary: "They aren't ready yet" He said as he pulled out his oddly designed longbow. He notched his arrow as a blue tinted mist swirled around it. The arrow glowed a faint blue hue and as he let it fly, the man put his bow back. The arrow flew true into the dragon's eye and as Ice exploded from the wound; it grew out. The dragon roared in pain and He said again, "Thedas... Isn't ready".
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age:Origins, Awakening, and Dragon Age II belong to Bioware.

Thedas Belongs to Bioware, I play in there.

OCs including "special" content "belongs" to me. I get to mess around with it. :P

* * *

"MOTHER!" A loud crash came as the door was forced open. A woman came in face flushed trying to get her breathing back to normal, her long black hair ruffled from the wind, sweat dripping down her jawline, Staff at hand.

"Marian, I'm here." An older woman got up from a comfortable wooden chair. Leandra Amell, former victim of a known serial killer in Kirkwall stood there, smiled warmly at her daughter.

Hawke ran towards her mother giving a nearly bone crushing hug, blinking the tears that was starting to form. "I thought you were-"

"It's alright Marian. I'm fine." Leandra responded, her hands rubbing her daughters back of her dark blue robes in a circular motion trying to sooth her.

"I saw the blood. Over in Lowtown. I followed the trail. I thought-"

* * *

"_Look over there. Blood, and a trail leading us to the foundry." Varric waved, pointing towards a building._

_Over the course of traversing through the sewers, Hawke and her party came across a room, with bookshelves filled to the brim, a table and some chairs, A picture frame put up on an altar. _

"_That... looks like mother"_

"_It's like a shrine"_

"_come on, we still have to find her."_

_They headed over to a new room, marks shown everywhere indicating a battle or struggle happened. As Hawke and the rest searched the room Aveline knelt over a single black spot. She wiped her two forefingers on the blackened floor inspecting it._

"_Soot. or ash. Whatever happened, We seem to be too late."_

_Hawke was struggling to stay calm. She was agitated, looking around trying to find out what happened or if there was anything left in the room to give her some clues._

_Varric called out, "Hey! Look, I found something." As everyone ran over to check it out, Varric picked up a black feather. It didn't look strange until he noticed a small thread with a collection of different scales in various colors. The thread looped around and looked like it was itself a necklace, with the feather as a focal point. As Varric handed the item to Hawke, she noticed a little piece of vellum stuck onto the feather. _

"_What do you suppose it says?" Merrill asked looking over the little roll of vellum._

"_Only one way to find out" Hawke responded and opened it up, Reading it aloud._

_Her eyes widened as she understood the Message._

_**"Head back home little hatch-ling."**_

* * *

"Shh, come on. Let's have a seat. I'll explain what I can about what happened". Leandra motioned her daughter towards a table with a pot of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age:Origins, Awakening, and Dragon Age II belong to Bioware.

Thedas Belongs to Bioware, I play in there.

OCs including "special" content "belongs" to me. I get to mess around with it. :P

* * *

"A masked man?", Varric's brows shot up, a slight frown forming on his lips. "That's it? She didn't say anything else?"

"I could always add tall and dashing with the image", Hawke smiled but as soon as it was there she let it drop. "I don't know. She said she couldn't see much, it was all a blur to her."

"And by that description we could be talking about any Orleasian man. Or anyone during the Satinalia festivities!" Varric let our a long sigh as he sat down on the chair in his room. Tonight the HangMan was louder then usual, filled with sailors that just came from Orlais. Sounds of laughter and music could even be heard from outside.

Aveline had walked up to Varric's room, she greeted her friends and decided to sit down across from Hawke. "I've been looking around my office and even asked some of my guardsmen. They can't seem to have seen this man. Anywhere at all."

"This guy must be very good at being sneaky. I checked my own contacts, with whatever description we have, no one seems to even know about the guy. He's a ghost! An.. Enigma... This just might be perfect for my new novel! A hero of the past, called forth by magics older then the first blight itself! Armed with only a knife a his quick wit, how will he survive in a world hundreds of years in the future?" Varric exclaimed as gestured his hands in an exaggerated way.

Hawke chuckled lightheartedly, "Well, we have to head over to the bone pit tomorrow, rumors of a high dragon was spotted there. About the man who saved my mother, we're just going to have to wait until he shows up again." She said and without a second thought she pulled up the feathered necklace from the other night. Studying the feather closely, she admired how the scales seemed to glow of different colors. It wasn't enchanted, she had found that out by handing it to Sandal, and she kept it with her ever since.

_A masked man who looked like he wore all black clothing. Leather and Cloth armor by mothers description. A man that uses a feather and pretty scales as his calling card? Did he drop this, or was it on purpose? Is this item any important? It looks like a basic necklace made with scales and a feather to me, but for some reason-_

"Hawke!" She snapped her head up a bit too fast, the neck cracked slightly, but the sound was there. Hawke rubbed the back of her neck, figured she was too deep in thought about the necklace earlier.

"Sorry, what is it Aveline?"

"I just want to say, I'll be heading back home. I suggest the same to you." The guards-woman said her goodbyes and walked back down the stairs.

"I'll be heading off to then. Varric-"

"I got it Hawke, If anything comes up You'll be the first to know, besides me."

Hawked thanked her friend and as she started heading to her mansion in Hightown she mumbled to no one in particular, "Just who are you?"

Little did she know, a man gazed at her with unearthly golden eyes perched on a rooftop like a hawk. He smiled a toothy grin under his cloak and He responded ever so silently, "All in due time Hatchling."


End file.
